Various bearing assemblies are known in the art. Typical bearing assemblies include a circumferential inner race mounted on an inner component, for example, a rotating inner member such as a shaft, and an outer race positioned so that the inner race is in an opposed and spaced apart relation from the outer race. The outer race is mounted to an outer component, such as for example, a stationary member. A plurality of roller elements, such as balls, is typically disposed between the inner race and the outer race. The roller elements reduce friction and wear between the moving parts and surfaces, and the bearing assembly often contains a lubricant to further protect the roller elements and other parts by reducing friction and wear. Exemplary bearing assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,719 (Cook et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,147 (Cook et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,137 (Johnson et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,864 (Feerick), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,677,283 (Ni), all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Bearing assemblies are often subjected to harsh operating environments where the bearing assemblies are exposed to liquid, gaseous, and solid contaminants. For example, bearing assemblies often encounter dirt, abrasive materials, metal particles, corrosive chemicals, and water. Contaminants that migrate into the bearing assembly interior can quickly cause damage and wear to the roller elements that can ultimately result in bearing failure. Accordingly, a need may exist for an improved robust bearing seal structure.